Missing
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Have no fear, I am not abandoning the Don and Jess series. This came to me months ago. It takes place after the kiss in Dead Inside and has to do with the events of Snow Day. FA DL
1. She's What!

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so this is not part of the series. It's a new story idea that came to me months ago. It takes place after the kiss between Don and Jess at the end of Dead Inside and has to do with the events of Snow Day. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't think just because this is a different story that means I'll admit to anything. You know it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"What do you mean Jess has been kidnapped?" Detective Donald Flack Jr. all but shouted.

Detective Mac Taylor placed his hand on Don's shoulder.

"Don calm down." Mac said.

Don glared at Mac. "Calm down? You just told me my partner was kidnapped from a crime scene and you want me to calm down?"

Detective Danny Messer stepped up beside Mac.

"Don, buddy we'll find her." he said.

Don snorted. "Damn straight we're going to find her." He looked between the two detectives in front of him. "Who took her?"

Danny indicated for Mac to explain. Mac sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Remember the Irish gang we rook down about two years ago?" Mac asked.

Don crossed his arms. "The one who hijacked the lab and messed up Adam and Danny? Little hard to forget. What about them?"

Danny cleared his throat and mimicked Don's stance. "The leader escaped this morning while being transfered."

Don frowned. "How did I not know about this?"

"The captain didn't want to tell you." Mac said. "He wanted your's and Angell's minds focused on the case."

Don cursed. The captain was new and had yet to prove himself to the squad. And after this, Don was starting to think he never would. Don noticed Mac put on his 'tough' face.

"What?" Don asked.

"You know you can't work this case." Mac said.

Danny took a step back, sensing fireworks about to start. Don leveled Mac with a glare.

"Listen Mac, if this was anyone else on the team, you wouldn't be pulling me off. So don't even try to now." Don said.

"But this isn't anyone else on the team. This is your partner." Mac said.

Don then muttered the one thing he knew would get him kicked from the case.

"She's not just my partner."

Mac's eyes bugged and Danny slapped a hand over his face.

"What?" Mac asked.

Don sighed. "She's not just my partner. Jess and I have been seeing each other for about three months."

"Five." Danny said. "Five months. You two started dating just before Linds found out she was pregnant."

Don nodded to Danny. "Mac if this was Stella or Lindsay, would you leave the case? Would you try to remove Danny from it?"

Mac sighed. He knew Don was right. "Ok Don you can stay on the case. But only as long as you can stay in control of your temper."

Don nodded. "Don't worry. I won't do anything that will put Jess in danger."

Mac nodded. "Alright. Let's get to work."

Detective Jessica Angell opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was handcuffed by her wrists to the posts of the bed she was laying on. Her jacket, that Don had given her, was missing and she could tell from the pain in her arm that she was injected with something. Looking around the room she could see the walls were made of brick. The door was directly across from the bed and Jess could feel a breeze coming from an open window on the left side of the room. She twisted around a bit and felt her gun and cell phone missing. Not good. Panic started to set in when Jess heard a key in the lock of the door and it slowly opened. Jess met the eyes of a tall dark haired man who didn't look familiar.

"Ah Jessica, so nice to see you're awake." the man said with a thick Irish accent. "For a moment I thought I had given you too much sedative. That would have made using you to luar your little boyfriend quite difficult."

Jess swallowed. Definitely not good.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So there it is. It's just the intro. Let me know if you want me to continue, since this is a new story I'll type out the flame policy. Flames will either be mocked, laughed at or just plain ignored and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. The Call

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Stupid brace is back but that's not going to stop me. So next chapter of Missing. Wow it feels weird to be writing a story with chapters instead of one shots. Though I'm still writing those but you get the point. Time for Don to get the call about Jess and for Jess to figure out just how screwed she is. Have fun.

Oh I know I said this was after the kiss but this is going to run AU after that cause I'm not going to follow the rest of season five. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Disclaimer: Like I said just because it's a different story doesn't mean I'm going to start typing it again.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood at the edge of the crime scene where Jess was taken from watching the CSIs work. He knew he shouldn't be on the case but there was nothing that could make him leave.

"Don."

Don looked up from the ground when Mac called him. His heart sank. Mac was holding jacket Don had given Jess a few weeks before. It had been the only jacket she had worn since he gave it to her.

"Where was it found?" Don asked, proud of himself keeping his voice steady.

The crime scene was at a long abandoned playground. A body had been found under an old swing set, missing both its head and hands. Someone didn't want the person to be identified.

"It was near the body." Mac said. "And we found a syringe next to it."

"So, she was injected with something." Don said, this time his voice breaking some this time.

Mac nodded. "That's what it looks like." he looked at something in the distance for a second before looking back at Don. "Are you sure you want to work this?"

Don nodded. "I'll go crazy working some other case, Mac. I have to know what's going on."

"Alright, I'm heading back to the lab." Mac said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Don gave another nod and followed Mac back to the truck. Mac hadn't trusted Don to drive and made him ride with him and Stella while Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes took the other truck.

"Stella coming?" Don asked.

Mac shook his head. "No, she's going to stay and finish collecting what other evidence there is. I'm going to start processing Jess' jacket and the syringe."

Don took a deep breath. "Could you please be careful with the jacket Mac? It was a gift."

"From you." It wasn't a question.

Don let out the breath. "Yeah, from me."

"I'll be careful Don." Mac promised. "Want me to drop you off at the precinct on my way?"

Don shook his head. "I really don't want to see the captain right now. I just might deck him."

Mac didn't comment. He couldn't quite share Don's feelings, but he wasn't too thrilled with the captain either. If Don and Jess had been told about the Wilder Family leader escaping, they could have been on their guard and Jess might not have been taken. Don was right though, it would be best to keep the younger man far away from the captain until he cooled down.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess watched Colm Gunn paced in front of her. He had uncuffed her from the bed but recuffed her hands behind her back.

"You're going to pace a hole in the floor." Jess said after ten minutes of Colm's pacing. Damn, she had been spending too much time with Don and Danny.

Colm smiled at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "I'm just waiting for the right time to call your boy."

"Don't know what you've heard," Jess said. "but Flack is just my partner."

Colm laughed and pulled a picture out of the folder he was holding. He placed it on the bed in front of Jess. Jess fought the desire to blush. It was of her and Don just after she had fallen asleep the first time they had slept together. They had gone out to dinner on their fourth date and Jess had invited Don into her apartment. In the picture, she was wrapped tightly in Don's arms, resting comfortably and happily against Don's chest. Don was looking at her with a smile on his face as he ran his hand through her hair.

"How did you take this?" Jess asked, more then a little freaked someone had the ability to take a picture inside her apartment.

"I've been working on my escape for two years Detective Angell." Colm said. "I have many connections."

"Still doesn't explain how you got a picture of the inside of my place." Jess said.

"Air vents are wonderful things." Colm said before pulling out his phone. "Time to call your boy."

(A/N: I looked it up and that is the actual name of the guy who was leading the whole siege on the lab. E/N: I checked)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sighed as his phone rang, thinking it was probably the captain, wanting to know where he was.

"Flack."

"Well hello, Detective Flack."

Don froze where he stood, causing Mac to look at him in concern.

"Detective are you there?"

Don shook himself. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"Now is that really any tone to take with the man who has your girl?"

"Is Jess alright?"

Mac ran to the lab Adam was in.

"Adam start a trace on the Flack's phone. The gang leader is calling." Mac said.

Adam didn't say a word, he just started the trace. Don made himself move into the lab.

"Oh she's fine. In fact, I'll let you talk to her."

Don waited a few seconds.

"Don?"

Don felt himself breath for the first time in in what felt like hours.

"Jess."

"Nice to hear your voice."

Don smiled slightly. "Same to you sweetheart. God, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Are you alright?"

"Aside from being injected with something that is making my arm and head hurt like hell, I'm great!"

"That's good to hear."

"Ok that's enough." Colm was back. "Now I know you want your girl back, so here's what you're going to do."

Don looked at Adam, who motioned for him to keep going. "I'm listening."

Colm relayed instructions for Don to get the drugs that were taken two years before.

"What do I do when I get them?"

Colm gave Don an address in Brooklyn to bring the drugs to. Then he hung up. Don and Mac looked at Adam.

"Did you get a trace?" Mac asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah it's the address he just gave Flack."

"He might be serious about this." Mac said. "A clean switch."

Don shook his head. "We know these guys, Mac. It's never this easy."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

There is chapter one. Off to work on the next part in the Don and Jess series. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Fear

Begin Transmission

Lacy here along with the next chapter of Missing and Sarah. Don has received the phone call and things seem to nice and easy but as we know, things are not always what they seem. Have fun.

Oh also, after rewatching Snow Day, I realized that the leader was blown up in the lab from the nice trap Mac set. So that's AU too cause I have him still alive.

Disclaimer: I don't think so.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood in the lab as he watched Mac and the others pack up fake drugs that looked just like the old ones. The old ones had been destroyed a year and half before.

"They're going to know." Don said.

Stella placed her hand on his arm. "No they won't and if they do, we'll have Jess and they'll be moments away from being in custody."

Don nodded, but continued to stand stiff with his arms crossed, Jess' jacket held tight against his chest. Once Mac had finished checking it for evidence, he had handed it right to Don who hadn't released it since.

"Alright," Danny said. "we have everything ready. Now we just need to get it to the address."

"I have to take it." Don said. "It was part of the deal."

Mac frowned. "You didn't mention that before."

"That's because I didn't want to argue about it." Don said. "And now we have no time to. I'm taking it and that's all there is to it Mac."

Don stood his ground and Mac knew he had no choice but to back down. He had a feeling he could easily understand Don's feelings if he tried.

"Alright Don, you take it." Mac said. "But back up will not be that far behind."

"It'll be far enough where it won't get Jess killed." Don said before spinning on his heal and leaving the room.

Hawkes leaned back against the table. "You sure it was a good idea to keep him on this Mac?"

Mac faced his team. "Do you really think we could have stopped him?"

They all shook their heads.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the lab's locker room and leaned his head against the wall, still holding Jess' jacket tightly. He knew if he had stayed and Mac had continued to question him he would have lost it. As it was he was barely keeping the tears at bay. True he and Jess had only been together for five months, but they were the happiest five months of Don's life and all he wanted now was to have Jess back in his arms.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess curled up at the head of the bed Colm had left her on. Never in her life did Jess submit to fear but right now that was the only thing running through her. Fear that Colm would go back on the deal and kill her, fear that once he got his drugs he would kill her anyway and the biggest fear of all was that she would never see Don's beautiful blue eyes staring down at her when she woke up again.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know short but that's because this is more of a filler chapter. (E/N: No kidding! There was ONE mistake!!) Next, the trade. Will Mac be right and it'll be a clean switch or will Don be right and something happens? Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. The Almost Clean Trade

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next up on Missing. It's time for the trade. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Really people.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don started the engine of the truck that would be transporting the 'drugs'. They were already packed and ready to go, he was just waiting for Mac and Hawkes to finished wiring the cameras on the truck and the GPS on the 'drugs'.

"Ok Flack, we're all set." Hawkes said through the mic in Don's ear.

Don nodded. "Right. Remember, stay at a safe distance. I'm not joking on this one Mac."

"I know Don." Mac said through the mic. "We'll stay back. I don't want Jess in any more danger either."

Don hoped that was true because if anything did happen to Jess and Don tried to go after Mac, Don knew Mac could kick his ass.

"Let's head out." Danny said.

Don put the truck into drive and pulled it out of the lot.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess had finally pushed the fear back down and was able to focus on how Don and the others were going to get her out. She knew that the drugs from the heist three years before had been destroyed and there was no way they could come up with 900 kilos in just a few short hours.

"Well looks like your boy is coming through for you." Colm said from the computer he was sitting in front of.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked.

Colm turned the screen of the computer and Jess could see security footage of Don driving a truck towards the place she guessed they were at.

"I knew he would come for you." Colm said.

Jess didn't give him anything. "He would do it for anyone."

Colm stood up and walked over to Jess. Having been recuffed to one of the bedposts, Jess couldn't move. Colm sat down next to her and Jess went stiff.

"He would do it for anyone." Colm said. "But I don't he would have done it so quickly for anyone else. You seem to be very special to him."

Jess glared at him but didn't give any other reaction. Colm laughed and traced his finger down the side of Jess' face. When she pulled away, Colm's smile vanished and he hit Jess across the face. Jess could taste blood and watched Colm get up and leave the room.

'Please Don,' Jess thought. 'get me out of here.'

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don pulled up to the warehouse that Colm told him to go to.

'I'm coming Jess.' he thought. 'Just hold on a little longer.'

Don climbed out of the truck and watched Colm walk out of the warehouse.

"Nice to know you can follow orders, Detective." Colm said.

Don crossed his arms. "Where's Jess?"

Colm pointed behind him. "In the back room inside. You can go get her while I check over the drugs."

Don uncrossed his arms. "What's the matter, don't trust me?"

Colm laughed. "If there's one thing I've learned Detective, it's never trust cops."

"That's funny cause one thing I've learned is never trust scum bag drug dealers." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny laughed while Mac shook his head.

"You think he'd be more concerned about getting Jess out of there then taunting the bad guy." Hawkes said.

Stella smiled. "He is more concerned about Jess but this guy has caused Don a lot of emotional stress and Don needs to get it out."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Colm crossed his arms this time. "You're funny. Now are you going to get your girl or not?"

Don stepped closer. "You're going to go with me while I get her and then you can check out the drugs."

Colm looked angry that Don was making a demand of him but led the way into the warehouse anyway. They walked up to the only other door in the place and Colm unlocked it. Don pushed past him and straight into the room. He stopped when he saw Jess sitting on the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hi." she said.

Don smiled. "Hi." he turned back to Colm and held out his hand. "Key for the cuffs."

Colm glared at Don as he handed the key over. Don crossed to Jess and uncuffed her. Don looked her over as he did and noticed her split lip.

"What happened here?" Don asked, gently touching the cut.

Jess shrugged. "I don't like being touched by men who aren't family or you."

Don shook his head and helped Jess off the bed. "I don't like you being touched by them either." he turned back to Colm again. "Now we look at the drugs."

Again Colm led the way, out of the warehouse this time. Don held tightly to Jess' hand and she held to his just as tight. The two stood back as Colm looked over the 'drugs'.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"He's got Jess," Danny said. "should we move in?"

Mac nodded. "Let's go. Remember, quick and silent. We don't want anything happening to Flack or Angell. Or either of them for that matter."

Everyone but Lindsay nodded. Being pregnant, she was staying in the truck to call for more back up if it was needed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked over Don's shoulder and saw the others moving in. She squeezed Don's hand to get his attention and carefully motioned to the others. Releasing Jess' hand, Don slowly pulled out a spare piece from the back of his waist band and handed it to Jess before pulling out his own. Thinking Colm was focused on the 'drugs', Don motioned for the others to move in around them. Everyone one froze however when a gun was cocked and pointed at Don.

"I would call them off if I were you Detective." Colm said, turning to face Don and Jess, keeping his gun trained on Don.

"We have you surrounded Colm." Don said. "They'll have you down before you can pull the trigger."

Colm placed his finger on the trigger. "You want to risk that?" Don didn't say a word. "Have it your way."

Before anyone could move a gun went off.

"DON!!!"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Hehe, cliff hangers are so much fun. *notices angry mob has returned* Please don't kill me. In my defense I warned that things might not go well. *mob advances* Ok, ok, you know the drill, let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and I'm gone before you all kill me. *runs once again with mob on tail*

End Transmission

Oh! Hey guys I didn't see you there. Yes, it is the trusty editor, SARAH! And yes I did set that angry mob on Lacy. Not exactly my fault. They only asked for my permission. I just wanted to tell you guys I'm here and if there are ANY mistakes still, that is my doing and the fact that I'm on a Mac not a PC, without Microsoft! Oh and I'm plugging myself again. It doesn't seem to be helping, but I'll keep doing it. iluvmytv-ugottaproblem! That's me!! Go find me. My latest story is Generations and my latest OneShot is The Way I Loved You. I need ideas for my next SongFic in the series. Go R&R there and keep reviewing here! Thanks! *notices Lacy and angry mob running straight at her* Oh. Crap *runs for her life*

See there I set the angry mob on you. That's my revenge.

~SARAH~


	5. Back Together

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so I know if I leave for Vermont without updating Missing, you'll all be waiting for me when I get home. So to make you all happy and keep myself safe, here it is. Next up; was Don shot? Was anyone else? Will Colm get away? Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would we have to wait all summer for a new season??

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Previously on Missing:

"I would call them off if I were you Detective." Colm said, turning to face

Don and Jess, keeping his gun trained on Don.

"We have you surrounded Colm." Don said. "They'll have you down before you can pull the trigger."

Colm placed his finger on the trigger. "You want to risk that?" Don didn't say a word. "Have it your way."

Before anyone could move a gun went off.

"DON!!!"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess hit the ground hard as Don pushed her down, out of the way of Colm's bullet. Looking up and seeing Mac and Danny had Colm under control, Jess pushed herself up and looked at Don. He was laying next to her with his eyes squeezed shut and his right hand pressed against his left side.

"Oh my God, Don are you ok?" Jess asked, adding her hands on top of his.

Don let out a quick breath. "Forget me, are you ok Jess?"

Jess let out a laugh that was more of a choked sob. "Don I wasn't the one who was shot. If anything I'll have a bruise from hitting the ground. Now stay still and I'll get Hawkes over here." Jess looked up. "Sheldon!"

Hawkes looked over at Jess and Don and quickly made his way over. He knelt down on Don's other side and moved both Don's and Jess' hands. Carefully lifting Don's shirt, Hawkes let out a sigh.

"It doesn't look too bad Flack." Hawkes said. "You'll have to get the bullet removed but it didn't go too deep. There's a bus standing by a couple of streets over, I'll have it called."

"Thank you Sheldon." Jess said.

Hawkes nodded and pulled out his radio. Jess looked down at Don.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind for when you came to get me." she said.

Don smiled. "Me either babe but at least I got you."

Jess slipped her hand into Don's. "And I'm not going anywhere ever again."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat in the waiting room with Lindsay. The doctors had asked her to leave Don's room when they had to put him under mild sedation top remove the bullet. Hawkes had been right, the bullet had gone in about an inch. Thankfully it didn't require surgery to remove. Jess didn't think she could stand waiting around for Don to get out surgery. The doctor removing the bullet promised her it would take no more then thirty minutes.

"How are you up Jess?" Lindsay asked.

Jess sighed. "I'm glad that we all got out of that alive but I'm still shaken by the whole thing."

Lindsay placed a hand on her growing stomach. "I have something that might cheer you up some."

Jess smiled but paused. "Has Danny felt the baby yet?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah he has so don't worry about stealing anything from him."

Jess laughed and placed her hand next to Lindsay's. Her smile grew as the baby inside her friend kicked. (A/N: I don't know about other babies but my sister could kick from inside my mom at a little over five months so that's what I'm going with.)

"Oh wow Linds that is something else." Jess said. "It's amazing."

Lindsay gave a happy sigh. "I know, it's just starting to sink in for me. I woke up last night and found Danny reading comics to my stomach."

Jess laughed again. "Oh geez, he better not turn this kid into a geek. Don will kick his butt."

Lindsay laughed. "Jess the poor thing is going to grow up in the lab. Being a comic book geek will be the least of it's worries."

The two started laughing again as the others walked over.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, sitting on Lindsay's free side.

Both girls just shook their heads after sharing a look. The group was sitting talking when the doctor finally came out of Don's room.

"Detective Angell?" he said. Jess stood. "Detective Flack is doing just fine and asking for you."

Jess smiled and nodded to the doctor as he walked away. Jess turned to the others and found them staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Stella laughed. "Flack is asking for you and you're still standing here."

Jess shook her head with a smile. "Sorry just taking everything in. I'll be back."

Jess was startled when the group responded as one.

"Take your time."

She shook her head again and walked into Don's room. He was laying on his right side, facing the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey you." he said.

Jess returned the smile. "Hey back." she sat beside his bed and took the hand he held out. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering they just took a bullet out of my side." Don said.

Jess sobered up. "Please don't joke about it Don. You have no idea how scared I was that he was going to kill you." she paused as she thought about the fact that he had just saved her after she was kidnapped. "Ok maybe you do know how scared I was."

Don nodded. "I do know and I also that I would gladly take another bullet if it meant keeping you safe." he looked Jess over and saw she was wearing her jacket. "Lindsay gave you back your jacket."

Jess nodded. "Yeah she did after telling me it took a lot to get you to let it go."

Don looked down at their hands. "It was the only thing I had of you around while I was waiting for everything to happen."

Jess used her free hand to lift Don's face. She leaned forward and kissed him, slipping her hand from under his chin to around his neck. She could feel Don smiling into the kiss. But they were both careful, remembering Jess' split lip.

Don pulled back. "How long is it going to take for that to heal?" Don asked, placing a small kiss on the cut.

Jess touched it carefully. "The doc said I should be able to do normal things in about a week. Why?"

Don nodded. "So I only have to wait a week before I can kiss you properly."

Jess laughed. "Yeah only a week." she kissed him again. "But that doesn't cut out all kissing."

Don laughed. "Thank God." he kissed her one more time. "Jess?"

Jess tilted her head. "Yeah?"

Don locked their eyes. "I love you."

Jess didn't think her smile could get any bigger. "I love you too Don."

Don met her half way for another kiss.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

There is it. I hate to say it but yes this is the final chapter. The story has run its course and Don and Jess have each other back. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Hey, Sarah here! The angry mob is now after me for some reason. Maybe it's because I don't shut up over here! I want all of you to say bye-bye to Lacy for a bit! She's going to Vermont! Go look at my page and read my stories PLEASE?! I feel unwanted. I don't feel liked.


End file.
